Height-scanning interferometry (HSI) employs broadband light sources to determine 3-D surface height profiles. HSI generates high-resolution profiles by combining two different pieces of information extracted from broadband interference patterns: coherence data and phase data. A low-resolution coherence height profile is derived from the localization of the interference effect, and a phase profile is calculated, e.g., from the interference phase itself, usually near the position of maximum interference signal strength (peak fringe contrast). By combining these two pieces of information, one can measure a high-resolution phase height profile of the surface without the fringe-order ambiguity normally associated with laser-based interferometry.
Fundamental to the success of high-resolution HSI is agreement between the data derived from coherence and phase information. Unfortunately, this is not always easily achieved. Optical distortions that vary with field position and object slope can deform the measured coherence and phase profiles in different ways, resulting in a mismatch that spoils prior-art techniques for determining fringe order in the phase profile. For example, a spherical object can contain erroneous changes in fringe order near the edges attributable in part to chromatic aberrations in the optics that distort the coherence profile. These and similar difficulties related to the mismatch between coherence and phase data can limit the range of application of high-resolution HSI.